Children Of The Night
by Mrs. Nitroglicerine
Summary: He was watching from the very beginning. Waiting for you to get comfortable and then, you wouldn't know what hit you. A fic about Slavery, revolution, politic issues. NONCON, Many pairins, Rape, Prostitution... Just read.
1. Chapter 1

**Children of the night.**

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own any of the characters of Naruto. I'm just playing with them.

**----------------------**

**Slavery** is a form of forced labor where a person is compelled to work for another (sometimes called "the master" or "slave owner").

Slaves are **held against their will **from the time of their capture, purchase, or birth, and are deprived of the right to leave, to refuse to work, or to receive compensation in return for their labor.

Evidence of slavery predates written records, and has existed to varying extents, forms and periods in almost all cultures and continents.

In some societies, slavery existed as a legal institution or socioeconomic system, but today it is formally outlawed in nearly all countries.

**Nevertheless, the practice continues in various forms around the world...**

------------

"Name?" She was so tired; there was no reason to do this. She glanced at the clock on the wall 03:56 AM 'Any minute now' she thought. "Sakura" the lady in front of her was filling some form, she seem nice. Her eyes were dark brown, so full of emotion, life, hope... Sakura couldn't help the snore that escapes from her lips. That woman was more alive than her.

"Age?" The lady asked nicely, smiling at her. "19" snap! And like that her smile dropped down. Sakura smirked mischievously. She gets the same reaction every time.

"Where are you from?" this time the lady wasn't so nice "Soviet republic of Moldova" Ahhh the memories. She couldn't avoid the smile that came to her lips.

"Mind to tell me what happen?" 'Actually yes, cause if I open my mouth and say something I shouldn't, my family would die' Sakura thought, she was getting a little nervous, Where were they? What were they waiting? "Excuse me, Miss?" She had totally forgotten about where she was, normally they'll be here by this time. She took a sip from her soda, taking her precious time.

The door opened. She let the can back on the table and turned to see her savior.

The nice lady quickly stood and smile at the gorgeous men that came to the room. "Mr. Uchiha, what a surprise" Who was this man? Sakura was being victim of her nervous, she started to feel hungry and that was not a good sign.

"Please Yuki, call me Itachi" The handsome man, Itachi, said to her. He glance at Sakura, so quickly that she believe it was her mind playing with her, again. "And I'm here to ask some questions to this lady" Itachi said now looking at Sakura and giving her a polite smile, as if to make her relaxed, which awkwardly worked. "So if you please go back to your previous work, I will appreciate it very much" He led her to the door and once Yuki was safely out of the room, he shut the door into her face.

"So" Itachi begun to read the form Yuki was filling before he came. "Sakura, do you need something? Water, soda, a hamburger?" He was looking at her straight at her eyes as if searching for some answer. She was accustomed to people staring at her as if she was some kind of food, but never before she felt so intimidated. She started to play with her thumbs and shyly shook her head.

"Very well. Sakura, I need of your cooperation. So please, tell me" Itachi was sitting on the desk in front of her. She was looking everywhere, but him. She cleared her throat, 'Is Showtime' she thought.

"Well, I work at 'Lipstick' and there was a haul, everything happen so fast. One moment I was doing a lap dance and the other I was on the patrol on the way here." She said looking as innocent as she could, looking up to Itachi.

"I see" Itachi wasn't convinced enough with her answer. "So you're not going to tell me"

"But I already told you what happen"

"And what about your friends?"

"What friends?" This guy was getting into her nerves.

"The ones that came for you. Kabuto and the other one, he likes to talk to himself an..."

"Zetsu" Shit 'Stupid, stupid Sakura'

"Oh so you _do_ know them?" He smirked when he saw her reaction. "Now Sakura tell me, tell me how did you get here? Tell me about your "debt" Tell me about _Orochimaru_" She shivered, _that _man.

Was it her or suddenly this room seem to get smaller?

Itachi didn't missed the way the girl shivered at the simple name.

There was a long time of silence, neither of them dare to break it, both were taking their time. This was her opportunity, it was now or never. And so she began.

-----------

"We're always looking for a better life, a way to improve, to succeed. Reach our goals. But back at home things weren't that easier"

Hope?

What hope?

"There was no job, no money. My family was dying of starvation. So, when a "friend"- or at least I thought he was my friend - offered to help me, I gladly accepted"

"I was going to work on some factory in Turkey, not a very well pay job, but at least it was something. After all this time - 2 years to be exact - I still remember the day my life change"

------------------------

It was a beautiful night. With a clear sky, full of stars. The light of the moon was the only thing you need to see the road, the calm breeze waving her hair, caressing her face sending shivers through her body. The warm of the car was comforting against the cold wind. They were going through Romania. She was anxious, nervous and she felt guilty. She didn't get the chance to say goodbye to her mom, or her little brother. Her father felt betrayed, she was a woman, and she should have stayed at her house. But that didn't matter, she was going to work, to send them the money, and she was going to go to school to be a Doctor. Someday, they'll understand and she'll go back home...

She fell asleep thinking in all the good things waiting for her.

"Hey, Sakura. Wake up" Someone was shaking her; she was too tired to open her eyes. "Hey sleeping beauty, we're here" In her sleep she remembers everything. She open her vivid green eyes to her new life.

"Morning, where are we?" She glanced around, this was not Turkey. She was confused and something inside her told her that things weren't fine. "Hey Luka, this is not Turkey" Luka was staring at the floor, biting his nails. "Luka?" Sakura started to panicking, something was off. She forced herself to wake up completely. Once she was out of the car she knew where they were, the border to Serbia, not right. She looked at Luka, he was checking his watch and glancing nervously around, Sakura was having problems to breath, what was happening?

She space out, she knew something was wrong and it was too late. She didn't notice when the black suburban park behind them. Suddenly Luka hug her, she was so still, so afraid. Once she had heard some rumors about this, but she didn't think something like that will happen to her, because those stories were lies, _this _didn't happen at this time. "I'm _so_ sorry Sakura" Luka whispered to her ear.

Two big means came to them. One of them was staring at her, up and down, his eyes full of lust. Sakura shivered under his gaze. The other one was talking with Luka and he gave him an envelope. Luka opened it and pull out some dollars. He stares at the other men with disbelief. "Only $1.500? You said you'd give me more!" The men didn't even bother looking at him.

"That's why I don't like doing business with children" He pulls out his 9mm Parabellum and shot him at his temple. "Let's go" He took the money and climbed into the Suburban.

They led her to Serbia with a fake passport saying she was 18. Once they were there they took her to a beautiful mansion and she was introduced to Orochimaru. He look like a snake with those evil yellow eyes full of lust and excitement, his pale skin, and that tongue licking his lips.

"My, my look at you!" The man said to her running his disgusting hands through her body, pulling her to his chest, caressing her back, smelling her hair. She was getting sick. "You're such a pretty virgin, because you're a virgin right?" He was looking at the men who had brought her to him. They both nodded. "Perfect, you may leave" He point to the door "Kabuto will give you your money" Orochimaru turned her attention to her, cupping her face she look at him, her eyes full of tears, from tiredness and fear. "Don't you cry little one, you'll be fine. Everything is going to be fine" He hug her again running his hands up and down her back, trying to calm her. She started to cry. "Shhh little one, shh..."

After she was calm and relaxed, Orochimaru took her to the kitchen and he let her asked for everything she wanted. She ate very happy, maybe this man was good, maybe she could talk to him and he will let her go...

Never before she had been hit, not by his parents or someone else.

"How dare you! After all the good things I did for you! I take you out of that place you call home" He lifted her from her hair and drags her up the stairs "You are an ungrateful girl! And for that you deserved a punishment! I will teach you some manners!" He threw her to the bed and ripped her clothes of. His eyes were lost, like if he were in some kind of hallucination. Once she was fully naked he stares at her body licking his lips. He kissed her roughly on her lips and he bite her lower lip 'till it bled, she gasped for the pain and his tongue invaded her mouth. More tears run from her eyes. A pair of hands came to her breast and started to pinch her nipples. She cried from the pain. And he kissed her neck, biting at her collarbone. Running his tongue through her body...

She tried to fight, but her body shut down. She just stared at the ceiling with tears on her once vivid jade eyes, while her body was being raped on time, two times...

After a month or so, Orochimaru was trying to sold her to some cheap bar owner from Serbia. She was like a rag doll, she didn't eat or talk. She was dying slowly and painfully. And she didn't care.

"Sakura, Sakura please listen to me!" Ino, a beautiful blonde girl who had suffer the same thing, was her roommate back at the mansion. "You need to be strong, don't let him break you. One day, one day we will get out of here. Please Sakura listen to me" Ino was pleading as if her life was depending on it. "Come on baby, you can do this. Don't let him sold you" Ino hug her and she start to cry. She cry all night and Ino stayed with her, rooking her while humming a lullaby.

It was the hardest thing she have to do, talking to Orochimaru. But she was prepared; she knew what she have to do to convince him not to sell her.

"Sakura, love. What are you doing here?"

"I want to stay" Sakura whispered. She was so scare.

"Excuse me? I didn't catch what you say" Sakura let out a breath she was holding and walked with determination to Orochimaru.

"I want to stay" She told him, Orochimaru was fascinated with this new attitude she had.

"Oh really? And why should I keep you?" The girl was a total mess; her beauty was long gone, with all the weight she had lost and those black rings around her once beautiful green eyes. He was waisting money on her.

"Because I'm willing to do anything you want me to" And she sold her soul to the devil with that single sentence.

Soon she became, along with Ino, the favorite girls of Orochimaru. Both of them had some benefits, like the cars, or the opportunity to go out once at the week. Everything seem to be fine, and for some time she actually believe it. She was having fun; she had everything she wanted, just for sex. It was not a big deal.

But she made a mistake.

She try to run away. It seem pretty easy at the time, really.

She was going out with Orochimaru to some important dinner, she was going to make him drunk and she will go, she had everything she need, money, her passport - the fake one - and a fast car. She could do this. Ah, if only life was that easy.

She got caught at the border; they were already waiting for her. Obviously Orochimaru wasn't happy at her.

She was at the hospital for a month. Three broken ribs. Her left wrist broken too. She almost lost her sight from her right eye. She did lost part from her right ear, she hears at a 40 percent.

"Ah my beautiful Sakura, look at you" Orochimaru once came to see her. "So fragile" He run his hand through her hair. "Never, never try to do such a stupid thing like that again. Who knows? Maybe next time, I won't go for you" He kissed her on her lips, and whispered in her ear, that she was still her favorite girl.

And her "Debt" grew. But she learn something very important. If she by a miracle get the chance to run away, her family will be paying for her. With their life.

So maybe it was better for them if she stay away.

-----------------------

To say Itachi was amazed was really something, rarely something or someone amazed him. Sakura had told him her story without sharing a single tear, never her voice break, not even once. He was amazed.

"It really doesn't help if I cry" She said. Looking at him for the first time.

"I understand" Both of them were in silence for a long time. Sakura glanced at the clock 05:38 AM her body started to feel the lack of sleep. When was the last time she sleep at least eight hours? "So Sakura I have a deal for you" The voice of Itachi, so smooth and nice and gentle as if he was afraid to scare her, pull her out of La La Land.

"And that will be?" She really was looking forward to get out of here, the more time she past here, the more chances to have a face to face meeting with Orochimaru.

"For a long time we have been trying to get Orochimaru..." Sakura snorted, 'Yeah right, and I'm still a virgin' she thought, get to Orochimaru was impossible, he had too many connections. "I know all the connections he has, I just have a plan and you can help us, and help all the others that are in the same situation" 'This Itachi seems to know what he's getting into' Sakura thought. She let out a sigh, she was so tired.

"Ok, what do I have to do?"

"Is nice to know you're so willing"

"As long as I don't die. And I'm willing to do something, even if it helps a little"

"You're very brave Sakura"

"Or very stupid" Both laugh at this.

"Or that" Itachi sighed "Two of my best agents are trying to get inside their... business. Orochimaru already make an appointment with them"

"Ok, I'll help them. What are their names?" Itachi handed her two pictures.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Nara Shikamaru"....

* * *

TBC

Ok, first fic so be nice. I'm doing my best. No, English isn't my first language.

I'd like to know what couples you would like to see here. So leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks!

**This is edited, I have change some of my grammatical errors.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ino, you're up in 5" Said beautiful blonde just nodded once, not tearing her blue eyes from the mirror. Every night was the same. She stared at her reflection, analyzing her features. Everything had to be perfect, makeup, clothing, and a perfect happy smile on place. And she was perfect. A perfect mask on, hiding her emotions_. 'Perfect'_ she thought.

It's never easy you know? to get used to a life like this. As the time goes by it only gets harder. Cause no matter what, no matter how, you always will keep the memories...

I used to have a home.

I used to have a family.

I used to be...

"Ino! What the hell? Hurry!" Everything around her became a blurry. Normally she was used to this, but now, she didn't know why she was getting these feelings. Loneliness, Nostalgia...

I used to be...

'And know Gentlemen we have a special performance by our most lovely girl, Ino!' A round of applause, loud cheering and some catcalls brought her back from her thoughts. A light straight to her face blocked her view from the place, which she silently appreciated. And the music began. Every man on the place became quiet, waiting.

_I got a plan we can do it_

_Just when you want it, baby, baby, baby_

_As long as you want it_

_Come with me we can do it baby, baby, baby_

Her mask was back on place. She started to move her hips slowly with cadency.

_My body is callin' out for you bad boy_

_I get the feelin' that I just want to be with ya_

_Baby, I'm freak and I don't really give a damm_

_I'm crazy as a motherfucker, bet that on your man_

_If you like what you see and your curiosity_

_Let your mind roam free, won't you pay attention please?_

She started walking' to the front of the stage, one leg at the time. Running her hands on her body she started to sway her hips to the floor, while her hands run through her tights opening her legs as wide as she could.

_What I gotta do to get you want my body?_

_Quarter past three and ready to leave the party_

_I got a plan we can do it_

_Just when you want it, baby, baby, baby_

_As long as you want it_

_Come with me we can do it baby, baby, baby_

She was now on the pole, some of the men give her money. She was in control of them and she couldn't help it, it was adrenaline running through her system, numbing all her real feelings, and she loved it.

Mischievously she put her middle finger on her mouth sucking it completely. With the same finger she made a way down her body caressing her breasts, stopping right on the hem of her thong, her eyes roamed through the people on the place. Horny, hungry, greedy bastards. She smirked at them.

_Get naked, Get naked, Get naked, Get naked_

_Get naked, get naked, get naked, get naked_

_Take it Off, Take it off, take it off, Take it off_

_Get naked, get naked, Get naked, Get naked_

_I'm not ashamed of my beauty you can see what I got_

_Might freak you out, imagine if I work it out_

_If I get on top, you're gonna lose your mind_

_The way I put it down boy you know should be up_

Slowly she unfasten her bra and let it slid from her slender frame. She swung around the pole twice. Slowly she touched her back to the pole and slid down. All the men started whistling and some of them kept throwing dollars at her.

Letting go of the pole she started crawling to one of the men, with the grace of a feline ready to attack. She smiled at him and kneel before him, winking her eye she licked her lips. The man was shaking while Ino kept dancing before him.

I used to be... A real person.

* * *

He came with the proposal of a new tomorrow. And we believe in him. How foolish of us to believe.

Danzo came to power after the death of Hiruzen Sarutobi and the coup d'état. After these two remarkable events, the city came down; the once beautiful, fruitful and powerful city was now just and old memory. And Danzo didn't give a fuck about it, the people was afraid, unsecure, money just wasn't enough, the mafia was taking over the streets, scaring the people, charging them over things that were their rights, security, safeness for their families, their business, properties. They were going to hell. Danzo just wanted the title but now that he had it he didn't know what to do with it.

But there were a few of the citizens that had loved this city and they weren't willing to let it die without fighting or it.

The Uchiha household was one of those people, long before Danzo came and all this mess happened the Uchihas were in charge of keeping the city and their citizen in control, they weren't precisely powerful but they were important, the columns that supported the weight of the hole construction, they were the pillars, the city count on them, they trusted them.

But along came Madara Uchiha.

The dreamer, the greatest, the tyrant, the black sheep, the misunderstood and even the stupid man, there were many names to call him. He had many people who were on his side which supported his ideals, some others against him, pulling him down because they knew it wasn't his place to fill. However he came to power right after the death of the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze. It was so much the pain he caused that he was erased of the history; they never recognized him as a Hokage. He was condemned to exile along with his clan.

But now it was different, it was their time to resurrect the city they loved and care so much for. They were ready to take it away from the hands of people like Orochimaru and his gang the Akatsuki.

Sasuke Uchiha couldn't wait to meet Orochimaru.

Finally after 8 months of hard work they had managed to gain his attention, and they were going to have dinner with him tonight. This was just the beginning of their revolution…

Bring the son of a bitch down.

* * *

"So, Kabuto. Tell me about these men we're going to met tonight" The snake like man hissed at his right hand man. He was watching Ino's show. Slowly he raised a glass on his lips and drink half of it.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Nara Shikamaru" Kabuto handed him two pictures of said men. "Both currently working at The Police Department. They're nothing more than officers, they've been caught doing something on the wrong way, corruption. Thanks to his brother" Kabuto pointed at Sasuke on the picture "They only have received warnings and mandatory breaks"

Lord Orochimaru smirked; they seemed to be what he wanted. And that Sasuke was good eye candy.

"Let's get ready then, we don't want to keep them waiting" He raise from his seat. "Bring Ino with us, we want to give a good impression" He licked his lips, and made his way out of the club.

* * *

A/N: OK this is **edited** I add more things, like the situation of the city, and BTW Im not saying the place they're exactly, is not konoha or some place like new york or mexico, they are in a city. However Im going to use some different locations, like Rusia, Colombia, etc. If you want to know more or have some questions just PM me. Thanks.

L.L8r.


	3. Chapter 3

"Leon?" Said boy was on the same place as ever, sitting besides the window on the attic, since he came here it was his favorite place, you could see the city at night and all those beautiful lights, glistening as if dancing…

"Your father awaits you" the butler told him, bowing respectfully. It was difficult for him to see this boy that used to have so much life in his eyes, so _dead. _He had met the boy when he came to the mansion, he used to be loud and a prankster, now he barely spoke.

"He's not my father! And that's not my name!" the boy shout, eyes wide and watery. "He's not my father and I'm Naruto, Naruto!!" He started to rock himself, embracing his fragile lithe body, trying to hide from the world. The butler stayed there, looking at boy, rocking himself, repeating his name time after time. "I'm Naruto, Naruto, Naruto…"

I'm so sorry.

* * *

"About time you came son" Lord Orochimaru was waiting for him at his bedroom. Every time he faced that door a shiver went through his body, each time he entered that room a small part of him died, a dream faded, all hope and every wish were dead and gone.

"Why the long face? We have visitors tonight" Lord Orochimaru was walking straight to him, and Naruto couldn't do anything, he was trapped between the door and his "dad" Once Orochimaru was in front of him Naruto close his eyes, he could feel his breathe, tobacco and alcohol, fanning his hair, cold, pale fingers were running on his face. "And that's why I need your cooperation, Leon" Naruto nodded. Every time they have visits it was his part to play the Good Son.

"So, I need you to play nice, you know what will happen if you made a single mistake" The boy couldn't stop the images that came to his mind, he was cold, everything was dark, he screamed for days, but nobody could hear him… the shiver that ran through his body betrayed his calm face.

"Now, now, that doesn't mean that you'll have to past through that again" Orochimaru stroke his hair, slowly making his way down his nape, caressing the soft skin of the boy, his son. The only thought of that being true send a wave of pleasure at his member, the boy was so beautiful and he was all his. Orochimaru couldn't stop himself from taking the boy there on the floor of his bedroom. But he had to, his visitors would arrive at any moment and he couldn't afford his "son" to be limping on the dinner, could he?

Naruto was in shock; every time his "dad" touched him his body went rigid, it just shut down like if someone pushed a button and all his senses were gone. He was staring at the wall, eyes empty. He didn't hear his "daddy" calling him, and so his father did the only thing he knew will work to make his son react.

He choked him.

* * *

Sasuke really didn't know what to expect now. Everything was so simple, easy. The address they gave them was real. No one had been following them while they went to Lord Orochimaru's flat. No funny business. And maybe that was where the catch was.

Confidence. Safeness.

Just waiting the moment where you got to comfortable and then you wouldn't even know what hit you.

Bullshit.

"So troublesome" Sasuke glanced at his partner, Shikamaru was always like this, he acted as if everything was troublesome but inside he was planning and untangling all this mess they get into.

Both throw them cigarettes aside, looking up at the building that was their goal. He couldn't help himself to compare to a man who was just about to reach the top of a mountain.

Almost there.

And Shikamaru rang the bell.

* * *

A/N: Is this a Cliffhanger?^-^ I know I haven't been around lately, but RL is a bitch. And I'm learning that in the hard way. Anyways I'm having a few free days so I'm going to write as many chapters as I can. Thank you. Review, I really, really appreciated constructive criticism.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**: can be found on the first chapter  
**WARNINGS**: Not for now.

Meeting with Orochimaru was nothing like he imagined, a nice butler opened the door and took their rain coats, asking very nicely if they wanted a drink to warm up "No, thank you" they answered politely. He then led them through a hall, Shikamaru then would tell him that they really never got into the house, just a part of it, Orochimaru's office to be correct.

Inside said office there were two beautiful girls waiting for them; Sasuke could tell they were not older than 19. There was a beautiful blonde girl who introduced herself as Ino, "Just Ino" The girl had said to them while glancing at Shikamaru with lust in her amazing blue eyes. She was wearing a tight fitting silver dress that hung perfectly to her skinny figure; Sasuke had to give her some credit even when skinny she didn't look sick. Her long and shinny hair was tied in a ponytail that hung over her left shoulder, perfect make up and a beautiful necklace was all that she used to complemented her outfit, she was stunning, delicate, naturally graceful and sophisticated. The other girl, whose name was Sakura was the owner of an exuberant beauty, but beautiful nonetheless. The first thing you noticed about her was the color of her hair, it was pink, bubblegum pink, I kid you not, and also it was a little bit shorter of her right side than the left. However the color looked fine on her, outstanding the vivacious color of her emerald eyes. She, unlike Ino, had a curvy figure, sensuous, sexy, and gorgeous. She also was wearing a silver dress.

They immediately recognize her. Itachi had talked about her. She was the girl who was helping them in this entire situation, the girl then won a few extra points on Sasuke's eyes, she was very brave. He nodded his recognition. The girl eyes widened for a moment and then she smiled.

Some of the tension that was present on the room then vanished. Both girls offered some champagne; they gratefully took their glasses and took a sip. None of them shared a word, but none of them was uncomfortable. Sasuke took his time to check the office.

The office had a beautiful view of the city he loved. A spiral staircase led to a second floor office, Sasuke was wondering what was up there. In the center of the room was a beautiful red and black carpet, three loveseats and a sofa were placed on it, all leather made. A stone fireplace was placed in one corner of the room; the fire that burned in it filled the place with an irresistible sandalwood scent.

The place reeked of luxury and elegance. He couldn't believe it, how someone like Lord Orochimaru, he spat at the title, live so comfortable, rounded of so many facilities living almost as a king while the people was fighting to live day by day. How could someone be so careless and selfish?

The door opened and he came out of his thoughts, Ino and Sakura jumped at the intrusion, going by the fireplace, posing with a fake but dashing smile.

Many things happened in the next minute.

Lord Orochimaru entered, a disgusting grin plastered on his face.

Ino and Sakura went immediately by his side; Shikamaru noticed the way both girls scowled, almost snarled at the boy that was behind Orochimaru.

What the hell?

Sasuke turned his attention to the door…

…the most gorgeous, shocking, vibrant, electric cyan eyes stared at him. (1)

One word was whispered…

"Sai…"

TBC.

A/N: I'm a bad author, yes I am. I barely have time for myself, but I'm not leaving this. I have everything planed. If you have any constructive criticism it'll be appreciated. If you have any question, just PM me. On other things, I know, it's a small chapter, but some might come long and some others not.

(1) I have a fascination, almost obsession, with blue eyes.


End file.
